


Fanvid - Darkness Falling

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: The 4400
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensemble vid with clips from the first 2 seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - Darkness Falling

Vid from back in 2006.

**Length** : 4:06 minutes

****Song:** ** "Gollum's Song" by Emiliana Torrini

**Warnings** : canonical violence, character deaths

**Spoilers** : Seasons 1 & 2 of The 4400 only

 

Streaming below, [and on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0g3u1zgQpw), or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-Darknessfalling-HighQ.wmv)for 29Mb wmv

 

[Darkness Falling](http://vimeo.com/81153018) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**


End file.
